


Kissing Practice

by goblin



Category: SMAP
Genre: Comedy, Double Drabble, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-03
Updated: 2007-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblin/pseuds/goblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimura (17) and Tsuyoshi (15) practise kissing in the back of the tour bus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Practice

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is pure fiction extrapolated from Japanese television and a foolish gaijin's brain, and is in no way intended to represent, misrepresent or indeed say anything in particular  
> about the real members of SMAP. May contain traces of nuts.
> 
> This is a double drabble (200 words exactly). Yay.

Goro slipped his comb back into his front pocket and turned around to ask Kimura whether he could use some of his lip balm ("because it's vanilla flavoured and I'm sick of peach"), only to find…  
"Oh, not _again_."  
Kimura and Tsuyoshi were kissing in the back of the bus.  
"That's so annoying," he said to Shingo.  
"What?" said Shingo, taking his headphones off.  
 _"Annoying,"_ repeated Goro, sounding annoyed.  
"What is?"  
Goro jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "Them!"  
Shingo twisted around in his seat to see what Goro was talking about. "Eww… gross," he said, not going to the trouble to lower his voice. Kimura and Tsuyoshi, however, were engrossed in their little make-out session and apparently didn't notice.  
Goro was getting cross. "Why do they keep _doing_ that?"  
Nakai leaned over. "They're _practising_ ," he said. "So as to be better at it when they actually get to kiss girls."  
"That is _so_ immature," said Goro snootily.  
"Girls are gross," said Shingo firmly.  
"That," said Nakai knowingly, "is because you're twelve."  
"How about you, Nakai-kun?" inquired Mori with a grin. "Do you ever practise kissing?"  
Nakai sniffed. "I already know all about kissing girls. I don't need to practise."


End file.
